The Secrets We Keep
by RandomGirl200
Summary: AU. Nina Martin never expected to find a boy like him. Fabian Rutter. He's cool, smart and... super mysterious. So when she goes to his house, Anubis Manor, she discovers that everybody living there has something to hide - something supernatural. Everyone's secrets come out in the open. *Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, Moy**Rated T just in case* R&R.


**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, I decided to a story where all of the HOA characters are supernatural beings. Don't ask me why... I just felt like it. Besides, I thought it was good so I went with it.**

**I DO include KT Rush, the new character for Season 3, but I only mention her, not exactly write about her in the story. And there will be couples! :D**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter! I'll only post another if people like it!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

How Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter met was merely a coincidence.

Nina tore through the crisp, autumn leaves scattered among the ground as she weaved in and out of the thick, brown trees. The eerie beams of the moonlight shone delicately upon the path of which she was following, making the dust trail seem as though thousands of twinkling stars lay on the brown terrain. Now it wasn't like her to be out at such a late time, but she was in a hurry. Nina had just left her friend, KT Rush's house, and urgently needed to get home to her Gran. The two lived in a small cottage east of the forest, which took a lot of concentration to remember where to go in the dark. Birds hooted and squeaked from their places in the trees, scanning the woods as if searching for danger. Nina shivered, pulling her thick black coat closer around her slim body. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavier as she manoeuvred herself over a fallen log, growing more tired every step. Nina let out a small yawn and closed her eyes for a split second as she continued her stroll… but it was a split second too long. Her body collided with something rough and her eyes flew open as she toppled backwards, her back slamming against the uneven texture of bark.

"I'm so sorry!" a voice exclaimed, and Nina's eyes focused on this mysterious figure. His brown, windswept hair rested just above his bright, intoxicating blue eyes and fairly pale, stunning skin. He flashed Nina a wide, toothy smile, showing his white pearls. The boy stretched out his arm to Nina, whom gratefully took his hand, and helped her up. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out alone at night?"

Nina felt her face heat up, and she was thankful that it was dark. "I was heading home," she replies quietly.

The boy raised his eyebrows in interest. "American?"

"Yes," Nina answers. "I moved to England with my Gran just a month ago. I haven't seen anybody else apart from my friend… and now you, of course."

His lips stretched into a smile as he held out his hand once again. "Fabian Rutter, nice to meet you." Nina smiled back and placed her hand in his, giving it a firm shake.

"Nina Martin," she replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get home!" Nina tried to walk around Fabian, but he wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you stop round at mine for a while?" Fabian questions, causing her to raise an eyebrow in interest. "I know we just met and everything, but why not? We'll get to know each other more."

Nina glanced at him skeptically "I'll have to call my Gran first, but I don't know…" after she had said this, thunder boomed from above as dark, grey clouds loomed in, covering every single trace of the night sky.

Fabian instinctively took her hand in his. "Well, call her once you're at my house, that way we probably won't get soaked."

"Okay," Nina says hesitantly, and the two began to walk off. "How far away is your house anyway?"

Fabian smiled. "Up on the hill over there," he lifted his free hand and his finger pointed towards a giant, black house perched upon a lone hill.

Nina's jaw dropped open. "House?" she exclaimed. "More like mansion!" the two were now making their way up the hill, leading towards Fabian's home.

"My parents call it a manor," Fabian laughs. "And so do my friends – be careful, though, they live with us too."

"Why?"

"Their parents are abroad working on their jobs," Fabian replies, the pair slowly making their way to the top. "And they didn't want their kids to tag along, so my parents let them stay with us."

"Haven't you're parents gone?" Nina questions as Fabian releases her hand once they are on the front porch. His hand gripped the tarnished knocker and thumped it on the strong, oak door a few times. Nina took this time to notice the stone slab behind her on the dark grass, _Anubis_ neatly carved into the surface.

"My parents own a business," Fabian answers, releasing the heavy door knocker. "They only have to check up on it once a month." After he had said this, the door swung open to reveal two people, a man and woman. The man was tall, about 6 ft with Fabian's hair and chocolate brown eyes. The woman had black, short hair and blue eyes. Fabian's eyes, Nina noted with a smile.

"Ah, Fabian!" the man, presumably his father, exclaimed happily. "Who is this lovely fair maiden that you have brought home?" Nina smiled politely at him, but still couldn't help but think about what he had just said. Fair maiden? _Nobody talks like that now a days!_ she noted in surprise.

Fabian shot his father a glare, as if wanting him to keep his mouth closed. "This is my new friend Nina. She was on her way home until-" he was cut off by an abnormally loud clap of thunder as lightning crackled behind the clouds, using the fluffy, dark wisps like a shield.

"You better come in!" his mother says hurriedly, ushering the teens inside as rain began to pour from above.

"I'd better call my Gran, so as not to worry," Nina says, taking off her jacket and gives it to Fabian's outstretched hand, whom hangs it up on the coat hook. His parents walked away down the right hall, muttering something about meals. Nina began to type away on her phone instead of calling her Gran, giving the old woman a full explanation of why she wasn't home. Once done, Nina stowed away her phone and glanced up at Fabian, her eyes landing upon something else.

"What?" Fabian asked with furrowed eyebrows, wondering as to why she seemed to shocked.

"You're bleeding!" Nina exclaims, lifting her finger and pointing to a dark scarlet patch on his chest, smeared on his navy blue shirt.

"Oh, what?" he says, examining what she meant. "I'm fine, it's nothing!" he hurriedly grabbed her wrist, as if wanting to forget about the subject urgently. "Here, let's go meet the rest of my friends." and with that, the two teens were making their way down one of the many halls.

Little did Nina know that something... or some people _very_ out of the ordinary had yet to meet her.

**Done!**

**Yeah... I'm not THAT great at writing AU stories... but you only live once! (:**

**So, I hope you all liked it. What do you think Fabian is hiding? Is it something good or bad? (Though I bet you can guess what he's hiding... hehe)**

**Anyway, the next chapter (if I get any reviews, that is!) will be up later this week. It'll include the other residents of Anubis! (:**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


End file.
